


In Disguise

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders celebrate Halloween in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Disguise

"Is Sirius still visiting Carlson?" James glanced around the common room. "He'll be late for the Halloween feast."

"Poor ickle firstie." Peter shook his head. "Hexed by Slyths. Why'd Sirius go visit the kid?"

James snorted. "Because the Slyths were aiming at him and hit Carlson instead. C'mon, we'll stop by the infirmary, then go to the Great Hall together."

As they approached the infirmary, they heard the sound of delighted, childish laughter and they stepped quietly into the room.

A large black dog, rubber ball in his mouth, trotted across the stone floor to the cot where a small boy lay covered in a bright red rash. The dog delicately dropped the ball into Carlson's lap.

Carlson glanced up and flushed at the sight of the 7th years. "Um, if you're looking for Sirius, he's already gone."

James, Peter and Remus exchanged amused glances.

"New friend?" Remus inquired.

With a wistful expression, the boy scratched behind the dog's ears. "Dunno where he came from, but you won't tell, will you? My Mum won't let me have a dog."

"No, we don't tell," James said solemnly. "Happy Halloween, Carlson."

Both the little boy and the dog grinned back at them.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community, hp_halloween, for Aralias who requested: "something funny/fluffy... we're supposed to be specific here so... something about what the marauders do on a halloween in hogwarts..."


End file.
